Ligue,talvez?
by Mila Sorio
Summary: Alguém diria que ele não se interessa apenas pelo pequeno porquinho da índia dela.


Inspirada depois de suspiros e falta de coragem. E claro em Call me maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen.

Lembrando que twilight é todo da meyer!

Boa leitura,

Mila Sório.

* * *

Capítulo único.

Estava sentada na pequena sacada de nosso dormitório. Já que o partilhava com Rosalie há quase dois meses.

Lembro que todos os meus pelinhos se arrepiaram ao ver a barbie malibu me receber.

Ri com isto. Nem ao menos imaginava que esta loira fazia engenharia mecânica ,ao invés de algo como moda.E sua personalidade lembrava extremamente meu primo Emmett,um completo urso brincalhão.

A faculdade se mostrou acolhedora como prometem os anos no colegial. E também cansativa. Mesmo com 980 km de distância de minha cidade natal,Forks,minha rotina em parte se manteve.

Levanto todos os dias com uma felicidade contida,tomo uma ducha,pego minha roupa já separada no dia anterior. Atrasada pego uma bisnaga com nutella apenas.

O resto do dia se passa na universidade.

Na hora de descansar,aconchego-me em meu braço de pelúcia rosa,miguel, mas é sempre nele e com ele. As vezes percebo que ser fã de clássicos mexem com a alta estima do apreciador. Depois de todos os pormenores as heroínas encontram sua luz ao final da jornada. Ou talvez vivam o lado macabro do universo, mas há seu vilãozinho companheiro. Mesmo entre paradoxos autores há o amor sendo ilustrado. Pegue Jane Austen e Emily Brönte, uma se adere ao parnasianismo, romance e a outra é irônica e sadicamente intensa. Mas tem o sentimento impregnado no teor,na essência de ambos os contos.

Em meio a suspiros, me acendeu uma ideia.

Bem abaixo de mim havia algo como uma pequena poça, tudo bem era um buraco com água necessitando concerto. Mas para o que serve a imaginação, certo?

Fechei meus olhos desejando um amor. Sem determinações de identidade,ou estilo. Às vezes eu não saberia o que é melhor para mim. E joguei uma moeda junto de meu pedido. Vi o trajeto dela acabar bem na beirada da onde deveria cair.

Mas que raios.

Desci correndo as escadas, só um leve chute a faria sair rolando e se perde naquela água. Olhei para os lados enquanto a derrubava.

Ploc.

Andei de volta ao meu prédio e o vi.

Seu jeans rasgava sobre os joelhos e seu rosto estava adoravelmente corado. A brisa quente carregou seu perfume até mim. Cheirava a sabonete e creme de barbear.

Fui a sua direção,não comandava minhas pernas e nem queria. Toquei a pele descoberta de seu anti braço.

Borboletas em meu estômago vibraram.

-Esta bem?

Sua face tinha traços finos em contraste com o maxilar quadradinho. Os olhos esmeraldas foram escondidos pelos longos cílios enquanto piscava. E os acobreado de seus fios,tão diferente e tentador,pregava em sua testa devido as pequenas gotas de suor.

-É só um leve machucado. Abanou as mãos com descaso.

-Bom, eu moro bem aqui -apontei para trás- Vamos fazer um curativo.

-Pode ser.

Seus gestos demonstravam indiferença, mas afinal ele entrara no meu caminho do mesmo modo. E logo depois de jogar a bendita moeda. Não pensava sentir tão cedo, chega a ser cômico de tão real.

O guiei ate a porta de meu dormitório e abri. Confesso que não lembrei o quão bagunçado estava e a melodia indicava o rádio ligado. Mas é difícil pensar com ele tão próximo. É difícil até olhar para ele.

-Fique a vontade, já volto.

Peguei a caixinha de primeiro socorros em minha cômoda e quando cheguei à sala percebi seu olhar prolongado sobre minha coleção de livros.

-Lord Byron, Dickens, Jane Austen, Emily Brönte, Francis Bacon?

-Já tinha a maioria, com a faculdade arranjei uma boa desculpa para ter outros-pisquei para ele e me virei para achar o que precisaria para ajuda-lo.

A eu iria ajuda-lo,felicidade me inundou com o fato.

Posicionei-me em sua frente a modo a ficar mais baixa para poder ver melhor seu joelho. Comecei a limpar o local. Meus olhos se mantiveram quietos em meu trabalho.

Comecei a acompanhar cantarolando a nova canção que quebrava o silêncio:

**"_You took your time with the call_**

**_I took no time with the fall_**

**_You gave me nothing at all_**

**_But still, you're in my way"_**

-Ai- gemeu me fazendo me pensar que o tinha machucado mas era apenas meu bichinho empolgado.

-Hantaro,cuidado amor -acariciei meu porquinho da índia.

Abafei uma risada quando o mesmo me deu um olhar pentelho. Parecia querer me ajudar.

-Você é muito espertinho- o coloquei no sofá.

A inflexibilidade perdeu lugar por instantes em suas orbes esverdeadas.

Ri disfarçadamente e terminei o curativo.

-Esta pronto.

-Brigado-educado e indiferente. Foi saindo, ei aonde ele pensa que vai?

Nem me deixou oferecer uma bebida.

Falei enquanto rasgava um papel e escrevia.

-Ei, acabei de te conhecer e isso é loucura. Mas esta aqui meu número de telefone. Então me ligue, talvez?

Enfiei o papel em suas mãos enquanto passava pelo portal de entrada do corredor.

O rádio continuava:

**"_Before you come into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_And you should know that"_**

Assisti seu andar elegante ate a saída. Fechei a porta e cai me apoiando nela. E ri, até falta de ar chegar. Era extremamente engraçado. Parecia tudo ter saído de minhas melhores resenhas da aula de literatura inglesa.

O celular começa a vibrar e piscar. O coração acelerou e desabei no chão com minha urgência a pega-lo. Não conhecia o número.

-Sabe eu não entendi bem sobre hantaro, que tal me explicar hoje as 8:00?

**"_So call me maybe"_**


End file.
